Always There For You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There are just days life roughs us up and knocks us down. And on these kinds of days, Amanda is glad for the two best friends anyone could ask for. (Set after Days Like These)


Her eyes ached, her throat was flared up in pain… her body felt like someone lit it on fire from the inside… so why was she shivering?

Amanda cracked her eyes open halfway to find herself tucked into the bed… under a cocoon of blankets, to be specific… and looking at her was Finn, who lightly stroked her hair.

"Heard you coughing from out in the hallway, lass… sounded like you caught that damn cold that's been going around." Finn says, Amanda sniffling and covering her mouth as she coughed, the cough making her chest feel like it was being stabbed with multiple little sewing needles.

' _Of_ _course… damn it, I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you, Enzo!'_ Amanda thought, remembering that Enzo had been sick about three days ago and she and Cass were keeping an eye on Enzo.

Amanda buried her face into the pillow as Finn lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back, Amanda wanting to let out a frustrated scream… but because her throat was hurting like it was, the attempted scream came out as a cry for help, a cry to make the cold go away and stop torturing her body.

"It's okay, Mandy. Let it out, it's okay." Finn says reassuringly, lying down next to Amanda and wrapping his arms around Amanda, letting her cry into his shoulder. It was understandable that she was frustrated, this was the weekend that the NXT TakeOver: The End pay per view was scheduled for and Amanda was scheduled for a match too… but she didn't want Alexa getting sick.

Amanda eventually calmed down, Finn carefully sticking the thermometer in Amanda's ear and pressing the button. When it beeped a few seconds later, Finn pulled the thermometer away from Amanda and read it, seeing that her temperature was 100.4° and texted Sami.

' _Bit of a problem, Sami. Mandy's sick, can you stop by the drugstore?'_

' _Aw, poor kiddo. Of course, anything for her, I'll make sure to find the right things.'_ Sami replied, shutting the car engine off and putting the keys in his pocket before unbuckling and getting out. Sami locked the door before walking into Walgreens, walking down the medicine aisle and finding Halls cough drops, Breathe Right nose strips and Tylenol… he didn't want Amanda overmedicated and having a relapse in seizures even though she had not needed to take the Keppra anymore… he was going with mostly natural remedies, out of a cautious nature.

Sami also picked up a box of Chai Green tea as well as honey, knowing it cleared congestion as he had been through bad colds himself. He paid for all of the items and left, returning to Finn's apartment and finding Finn and Amanda in the guest room, Sami setting the things down and opening the window as Finn found the box of Breath Right strips, opened it and opened the package, pulling the tabs off and placing it on Amanda's nose, Amanda taking a breath through her nose after 30 seconds.

"Much better… now let's do something about that sore throat." Finn says, helping Amanda sit up as Sami grabbed a bottle of water and the bottle of Tylenol, opening it and handing a pill to Amanda, who placed it on her tongue before opening the bottle of water and swallowing the medicine as Sami closed the bottle.

Amanda breathed a relieved sigh as the water soothed her throat, feeling the relief starting.

It was a bit later after a cup of tea and the pain gone that Amanda spoke for the first time since yesterday.

"You guys are the best… I really don't know what I'd do without you." Amanda says, her voice quieter than normal.

"And we don't know what we'd do without you, kiddo… now just rest up. I'll call William Regal, tell him what's going on." Sami says, him and Amanda hugging before he left Amanda and Finn by themselves.

Sami called William and explained everything, William saying that he'll find a new opponent for Alexa and sending his wishes for Amanda to get better. Both hung up and Sami checked in on Amanda and Finn, Amanda asleep in Finn's arms and Finn having dozed off too.

Sami quietly closed the door and walked into the living room, turning the Tv on and keeping the volume low… it would take a few days but right now, he was glad that Amanda was doing better than she was earlier.


End file.
